Horcrux Destroyed and Others Gained
by S. S. IDGET
Summary: Just a POSTHBP one shot. Didn't fit into any of my other stories.


This is a little one shot. Harry is slightly more deranged than what I would picture him as, but this is POST-HBP and just a little plot bunny that fits into none of my stories…

**Horcrux Destroyed but Others Gained**

"Draco, I am sorry, but I have exhausted my resources, and the Dark Lord is adamant," Snape said in the most regretful voice he could muster.

"Bella, you have to help us!" Narcissus pleaded as she and Draco Malfoy were chained to the small cot inside the dungeon cell residing in the bowls of Voldemort's lair.

"Cissy I've tried," cried Bellatrix Lestrange. "But Draco's failed far too often, there's nothing we can do, we've tried everything."

"You swore Severus, a wizard's oath!" She turned her tear stricken eyes towards Snape.

"My oath expired once I took the life of Dumbledore, which is why the Dark Lord has no ill-notion towards doing the same to young Draco, I tried to dissuade him from this life, but Lucius' grasp is strong," Snape returned.

"I am right here," said Draco stiffly. "He threatened my mother's life, Severus, what was I suppose to do? I've already lost my father, how could I lose my mother as well."

"You should have confided in me what you were doing," Snape said strongly. "Now you both will parish at the Dark Lord's wand."

"Oh and that worked out so well for Dumbledore, or how about Potter," scowled Draco.

"Don't bring him into this," snarled Bella.

"He trusted you! Potter KNEW what you did! Seconds after it happened," snipped Draco.

"Potter never trusted me," Snape replied evenly, "He spent most of his time with Dumbledore trying to convince him I was lying and untrustworthy."

"Well he was right, wasn't he?" snapped Draco.

"AND WHERE IS HE NOW!" screamed Bella. "This is why Draco!" A tear escaped her eye, as she fell to her knees, "the dark lord can see it, that you're not true to him. Potter isn't a savior; no one even knows where he is! Without Dumbledore he's gone into hiding, left his friends behind, he's a coward."

"You're wrong," said Draco. "I saw Potter that night, I heard him practically beg Severus to 'Kill him too', he wouldn't hide, he was willing to die then, he's up to something, and it's making the Dark Lord nervous, he knows Potter isn't afraid of him."

"Cissy, talk to your son!" Bella pleaded.

"I have, he won't see reason," she sighed. "He's as strong headed as his father."

"Father believed what he had to, and I believe what I have to, The Dark Lord is afraid of Potter, and that has to mean something, it HAS to!" Implored Draco.

"I've faced Potter, he was nothing special, Draco!" scowled Bella.

"HE LIVED! He faced down half a dozen of you, and not only escaped with his own life, but his friends as well!" Draco practically yelled. "Dumbledore gave his life to protect him; it all has to mean SOMETHING!"

"Dumbledore was a fool, he hinged his hopes on Potter for a prophecy," scowled Snape.

"Y..you know that for a fact? There was one?" Asked Draco a slight hope returning to his eyes.

"Severus?" Asked Narcissus.

"Yes, there was a prophecy, only Dumbledore, and now possibly Potter, knew its full contents," said Snape shrewdly. "But that is neither here nor there, Potter's abilities are nothing but pathetic…"

"Really **_Snape,_** I think they're at least _average_," came a nonchalant voice from the doorway.

"Potter?" The question escaping everyones lips.

Harry smirked slightly. Bella withdrew her wand and raised it quickly "Avada Kedavra!" but the wand seemed to turn into rubber before melting away. Snape's own spell, a stunner, turned his wand into a rubber chicken that clucked before disappearing.

Harry waved his own wand in a great arch sending Snape and Bella flying to the wall, securing them not only with the chains hanging vicariously from the wall, but also with the spell Dumbledore had used on him the night he died.

"Really, that wasn't very nice," said Harry raising an eyebrow slightly, a quick wave of his wand allowed the two the ability to talk.

"What are you doing here?" Snape practically growled.

"My portkey doesn't activate for another 10 minutes," shrugged Harry sitting down on the empty cot next to the one the Malfoy's were on.

"And you thought to come visit?" asked Bella starkly.

"Well I could hear you down the hall," said Harry casually, "Doesn't anyone know how to cast a impenetrable charm? They really do come in handy, stops eavesdropper's from hearing things and reporting it to their boss, pity Dumbledore learned that too late in life, right Snape?"

"What are you on about?" he growled trying to move his body, which was a funny sight since the only part that moved was his head.

"Well you're the reason my parents are dead," said Harry lightly as if he were discussing the weather.

A deadly silence filled the room for a few moments. "Nothing to say to that? No denial?" Harry scoffed slightly. "What a way to pay back a life debt."

"Pettigrew betrayed your parents, not me," Said Snape, fear evident slightly in his eyes for the first time, his struggle seemingly doubled.

"They wouldn't have been betrayed had you not over heard the prophecy and told Voldemort," Harry said glaring at him.

"Don't say his name you filthy half-blood," screeched Bella.

"He's a half-blood too, you cow," scowled Harry. "And so is your mate over there," said Harry nodding to Snape. "They both told me themselves."

"LIAR!" She screeched.

"Bella, calm down," said Narcissus observing Harry carefully.

"He defiles the Dark Lord's name!" she exclaimed.

"That's not even his real name," said Harry checking his watch casually.

"The Dark Lord's going to kill you," she smiled evilly, "you won't escape from here."

"You say that like I'm the one who's being held captive," said Harry smiling.

"It won't be long before they find you, the wards will…" Harry's laughter interrupted her.

"Old snake face will have his hands too full to bother with me, besides I've been in this hell hole for nearly eight hours, and hate to break it to you, well actually I don't really hate it, but your wards suck, did you know if you're 'escorted' by someone with a dark mark you're not registered as a threat?" Harry smirked.

"Who would escort you in?" scowled Snape.

"Well escort is a loose term really, he happened to be in a cage," said Harry bouncing slightly on the cot, "this isn't really comfortable you know… life as a deatheater not exactly as glamorous as they made it out to be?" asked Harry slightly mockingly towards Draco.

"Wormtail…" Snape said in an even voice.

"Yes…" said Harry slightly condescendingly, "he had his uses, really glad I stopped Sirius and Lupin from killing him."

"Had?" asked Narcissus when noone else dared.

"Yes, had, I'm afraid he outlived his usefulness," shrugged Harry. "No real loss anyway, it's not like his capture would have helped Sirius anymore. No need for a body."

"You killed him?" Asked Draco hesitantly.

"Yes and no," said Harry. "I'd say Nagini did the killing, I merely provided the means."

"You fed him to the Dark Lords Snake!" Shrieked Bella in shock. "B…but your Dumbledore's lackey, on the light side."

Harry shrugged unconcerned, "It was an ends to a means," he glanced at his watch again. "Did you know that snakes paralyze their prey, before devouring them whole, so they're conscious of what's happening to them? It takes nearly 10 minutes for them to die, and 2-3 days before the acids of the venom fully digests them."

An abject look of horror crossed Draco's face as he looked at Harry.

"I see we've all misjudged you Potter," growled Snape. "Dumbledore included your nothing more than another dark lord in the making."

Harry snorted, "Unlike you, Wormtail knew how to repay a life debt."

"By allowing you to kill him?" asked Draco as if a bad taste was in his mouth.

"I didn't kill him, he was already dieing," said Harry standing up, and stretching slightly. "Your dear Voldemort, had him test all of his food you know, he ingested quite a bit of a potion, I think he called it 'Opus Dei' or something like that."

"The work of God?" asked Draco questioningly.

"It's a poison Draco," said Snape sourly. "No cure is known, however, the ingredients are nearly impossible to get… an attempt by the ministry no doubt. Resorting to one of the Darkest potions sounds like a plan concocted by them."

"Yes well, thanks to a little luck and some of my own-made luck, I was able to cash in on his life debt, in his final hours," Harry said producing the small time-turner he wore around his neck.

"Though I can't give him all the credit, couldn't have done it without you **_Bella_**," Harry scowled at her.

"What are you talking about," she said shaking her head as though she didn't want to hear anymore. "I would never help you."

"Not intentionally, no," said Harry smiling, "but you gave me the opportunity. I mean I know the Department of Mysteries like the back of my own hand thanks to you and your incompetent friends, but I needed an excuse to get back in there to nip a few things, and you provided that."

"I mean a nice little tour of the ministry was nice, gave me a chance to see what the ministry was doing, and to take a few things here and there…" said Harry checking his watch again.

"I remember reading about that," said Snape cautiously. "Something about you joining forces with the Ministry, right before you disappeared."

"Yes well the minister's an idiot, Fudge would never have trusted me, heck Dumbledore wouldn't have trusted me if I suddenly showed up offering to 'act as a figure head', just for a quick tour and a stop off in the Department of Mysteries in order to formally say 'goodbye' to Sirius," said Harry scowling. "And thanks to a few choice articles from Rita, detailing how 'distraught' and 'emotional from the pains of the past' it was easy enough to convince Scrimgeour and the other aurors with me to leave me for a few minutes alone with my grief." Harry scoffed lightly. "Child's play really. It's a wonder more people don't have time-turners, pity you didn't think to grab one when you were down there Bella."

Harry smiled. "Why are you here exactly Potter?" Asked Draco shakily.

"I told you my portkey doesn't leave for a few minutes yet." Said Harry smiling.

"Not here in this room, why are you here in this building?" He asked slightly frustrated.

"Ah, well that is interesting, Wormtail told me of the prisoners locked down here, and I guess the thought of his impending death made him want to salvage what was left of his soul," Harry said pulling out two wands from his pocket. "He betrayed old snake face, you know. Far more than he realized."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked cautiously, watching the wands- one his own- in Harry's hand.

"Wormtail thought he was merely helping me free the prisoners, why people trust me I don't know," said Harry shrugging. "I guess I have an honest face, I mean he took that pain-relieving potion I gave him with out even flinching. By the way Snape, I never did thank you, without your old book I would have failed potions, nor would this have been possible."

"What wouldn't have been possible?" Asked Narcissus, tired of Harry's round about answers.

"Ah, Nagini is a very rare snake indeed, her poison alone is very powerful, but when mixed with certain ingredients, say the ones in a pain-relief potion, it becomes highly unstable." Harry smiled, "Am I right **_Professor_**?" Harry practically snarled the title.

"Yes it would be unstable, but not harmful," said Snape. "What exactly are you getting at."

Harry laughed, "Voldemort is actually quite predictable, did you know he feeds a small treat to Nagini every night, a small field mouse, if I'm not mistaken."

"Get to the point, Potter, you're giving me a headache," snapped Bella.

"What would happen if that small mouse was infused with Erumpent fluid?" Harry asked dropping all melancholy in his voice.

Snape's eyes widen in horror, "That explosion will kill us all!"

"Correction, kill you, my portkey leaves in 2 minutes, and Wormtail is at least halfway digested, and Voldemort gave his precious snake her treat nearly 10 minutes ago, it was actually touching that he cares about anything, but then again I cared about my parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore, so life's a bitch, what are you going to do."

"You're just going to leave us here to die?" Asked Draco fearfully.

"Actually, no," said Harry placing Bella's and Snape's wands in their respective pockets, "I'm not. Bella I will meet you in battle, your return to Azkaban is far worse than any death I offer you, and Snape I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't kill you the next time I saw you, that promise has been fulfilled, our next encounter will be our last. When I leave the spells holding you will disappear, I suggest you run, lets hope you're in as good of shape as I am, because I could make it to the forest in two minutes, and that's as much time as you'll have."

"And of us?" Asked Narcissus boldly.

"Ah, you." Said Harry turning back to the Malfoys. "I'm giving your son three choices, he can choose one of them, and it is the only time he gets this choice. His decision is final."

"What choice?" Asked Draco in a defeated voice.

"On the night Dumbledore died, he offered you and your mother sanctuary. It was his last wish to see you not go down your father's path. He saw more in you then a deatheater. And you were about to accept his offer, before the idiots in black barged in." said Harry as an explosion went off in the far distance, shaking the castles foundation.

"I thought we had time!" shrieked Bella.

"That was a muggle mine," said Harry. "I have them all over the castle, no doubt one of your cronies walked into it."

"What about the prisoners?" shouted Snape.

"They're already gone, snuck them out over the last few hours using the time turner and duplication charms," said Harry as another, closer, explosion went off.

"How do you know about the offer?" asked Draco.

"I was THERE!" Shouted Harry for the first time losing his cool. "I saw it all, held in place by the same damn charm holding them." He growled pointing to Snape and Bella. "Do you have any idea what it's like having to watch that? Knowing had you been able you could have helped!" Another explosion rocked the ground, nearly uprooting Harry. "You have three choices Malfoy, you can take Dumbledore's deal, you can take your chances on your own, or you can return to your masters call, the choice is yours! You have 30 seconds!"

Malfoy looked towards his mother for help, however she offered no answers as she was only staring blankly at Harry.

"20 seconds!" Harry shouted over another explosion, this one flinging him into the nearby wall, a trail of blood leaving the corner of his lip from the impact.

"Severus! Aunt Bella?" he asked in desperation.

"This is your choice, Draco!" shouted Snape over the next explosion, chalky dust reigning down on them from the large crack forming in the ceiling above them.

"10 seconds!" shouted Harry removing three muggle Mardi Gras beaded necklaces, chosen because they reminded Harry of Dumbledore's sense of humor, each a portkey that would simultaneously transport the wearer to a cave just outside Godric's Hollow.

"But I don't know what to do!" He cried as another explosion the closest one yet blew the open door of the cell off its hinges, and filled the air with more debris.

"5!" Said Harry throwing his own portkey around his neck.

"Draco it's your future!" said Bella resignedly.

"4!" Harry cast a stunner at a deatheater that was passing by the door.

"But…"

"3! Follow the blue stones!" said Harry to Snape.

Snape Nodded, "2! And next time we meet don't hold back, because I won't!"

"Your choice NOW Malfoy!" Shouted Harry.

"I want the Deal!" Shouted Draco in desperation, the portkeys just reaching them before they activated. Taking Harry, Draco, and Narcissus away from the crumbling building.

It was nearly two minutes later when every deatheater alive felt the scorching hot pain of their marks burn as Nagini exploded taking the deatheater holding her, and the radius of the castle out with her. The horcrux was destroyed, but the monster that created it was still alive.

----------


End file.
